A snowy day, A life together
by Biggestwolframfanever
Summary: A short one shot with Wolfram and Elizabeth.Not from the series OC. How the snow saved their relation ship while almost tearing it apart.


It was a cold day in Tokyo, but that's just how my story starts. It may be cold but it felt as if it was 100 degrees because today was the day Wolfram came to spend the night. But today wasn't any day it was Christmas eve. The third most romantic day of the year.

Valentine's Day/ day of love

Christmas Day

Christmas eve

Wolfram is my boyfriend. He's super hot, has the most beautiful green eyes and blond hair, but his looks weren't all I was into the fact that he was so kind,sweet,and thoughtful. Sure he had a little temper but I still love him. This is are last year in high school together maybe last year together for good. Wolfram and I are going to separate collages we got accepted to all the collages we tried out for. We tried out for all the same collages but Wolfram's mother wants him to go to a collage close to home. Wolfram agreed but one condition if it didn't snow on Christmas. Which it as long as I've been alive has only snowed once and that was when I met Wolfram when I was about 9 years old. So the chances are slim but Wolfram said "I know what I'm doing." With that dreamy voice of his. So I went along with it. Oh no I gotta get ready I'm meeting Wolfram in 20 minutes. Oh by the way I'm Elizabeth girlfriend of Wolfram for 13 14 15 16 17 18 of 5 years. Elizabeth took a quick shower and put on her outfit she picked yesterday. Finally I got out of the house with 10 minuets to spare enough time to get his house. I jumped in my car and drove to Wolfram's house. Turns out I made it just in time Wolfram ran out of the house and jumped in my car. He said "Drive!" at that moment Wolfram's mother walked out of the house yelling " Wait Wolfram!" I drove as fast as I could when I caught on to what Wolfram was getting at.

"Thanks Elizabeth. I owe you how may now?"

"12 you owe me 12 now, but your debt will vanish if it does snow tomorrow. Well except for this one."

"Really? Sounds great what do you want?"

"Huh. don't ask that just get me what you got me."

"Really you don't want any thing but what i got you for Christmas.?"

"If there's any thing you could get me it would be being ale to spend time with you."

"Aw Elizabeth you really do love me."

"Huh where'd you get that from. Sure I love you but you should already know that."

" I do"

That was the last thing Wolfram or I said for the rest of the drive home.

"Where at my house."

"Elizabeth still can't believe you have the house that's yours."

"Uh huh, anyway what do you want to eat?"

"Anything it really depends on you." Wolfram said as he kissed me.

"Kay."

I walked in the kitchen got out the things to make a cake and stew. As I started slicing up the vegetables someone came up behind me and asked "Can I help?" "sure." Wolfram grabbed a knife and started cutting up some meat and dropping it in the water. While he was doing that I started on the cake. I didn't bother asking him what kind to make because I already knew. Wolfram loves sweets so after dating him for five years you learn somethings. I know five years seems like an adult about to marry some one but were just in love that's how it is soon we'll have dated for 9 years and get married long wait though but its a definite maybe because of his bet. I stopped what I was doing and thought "_ what if it doesn't snow tomorrow what if were split apart we won't be together . There are tons of good looking girls at Julia vontaari academy." _

"Elizabeth are you okay?" I looked down tears started flowing from my eyes. I put my hand up to my face I walked out of the kitchen with Wolfram following." Elizabeth whats wrong?" Wolfram said as he grabbed my arm and turned me around only to see my tears. "Whats wrong? Whats wrong! That if it doesn't snow tomorrow you'll be gone and find some other girl you like more and break up with me through some letter or text."

" Elizabeth I would never do that. You should know that. Even if it doesn't snow tomorrow and I go to a different college I won't break up with you because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you." It was Wolfram's turn to shed a tear or two now. I grabbed Wolfram and whisper in his ear " I love you too."Then I hugged him tight as if we could never be separated. (Sorry about the sappy moment. Hate it to.) I let go of him and dragged him back into the kitchen and we started cooking again. Finally we got the food cooking and have some time to enjoy each other. We plopped on the couch and started talking.

"Wolfram do you know what today is?"

"Huh? Oh it's Christmas eve. Right?"''

"No and yes. You really don't know?"

"Oh it's the day we first met. I know your response it's ugh finally I thought you'd really forgotten." Said Wolfram in his best girl voice. We laughed together at his silly remark. Wolfram suddenly stood up. I was surprised by this and asked "Wolfram is some thing wrong."

"No I just thought I heard something. Anyway I wanna ask you something." I sat up and looked at Wolfram through his bangs trying to cover his eyes.

"Sure what do you want to ask me? It can be anything."

" Well I know we were gonna wait but I want tot give you your first part of your gift today."

" First part? Oh what ever just show me what you mean." Wolfram pull out a long old velvet box from his pocket. Slowly the lid creaked open reviling the missing half of the neck lace my parents had when they died. I knew I shouldn't have but the tears just started to flow as I tackled Wolfram in a loving way. Looking down at him I kissed his cheek with a look of glee and love. "Soo your happy with it?" I chuckled

"Of course Wolfram I love it but where'd you find it?"

"I went to the police station and got the only thing that was not burned in the fire. I knew you'd always have the one piece to remember them by, but I wanted you to have theirs to. I wish I had the opportunity like that but just to see you and know your happy makes me forget about all of it." I got off Wolfram and helped him up grabbed the box from him and took my half of the necklace off. I placed my half around his neck and took out the piece in the box and put it on me. " Wolfram now you have half and I have half. They gave the half to show they'd always love me, and now it's time I do the same. Wolfram I love you and shows I always will. " At that time the timer chose to go off. So I got up and turned off the stew and took the cake out.

I called Wolfram in because it was about time for dinner anyways. I filled two bowls and placed them an the arranged table. I felt proud that I had got this all done last night. Now don't you think this is would be a perfect time for Wolfram to come and kiss me when I turn around and ruin my hard work by placing me on the table trying to make out with me. No yet he still does it and ruins my shirt and his by knocking over the stew; giving me 2nd degree burns; and Wolfram a bad back from going back first on the floor.

" I'm sorry I ...well I really don't know why I did it I just for some reason did."

"Agh, Its nothing," Wolfram was treating the burns of my back. "really if anything I should be apologizing to you for you know almost breaking your back."

"Well I'm still a little worried you know?"

"If your trying to joke don't please now we'll just eat dinner at the couch watching tv sounds a little better than before actually."

"Wow"

"What ?"

"When'd you get a tattoo?"

"huh oh that's a wash off one. It's nothing."

"Well i'm washing it and its not coming off. What really happened? When'd you get it?" I could tell Wolfram had that I'm gonna find out cause I'm a know it all smile on.

"Uh well you see when I was young really young when my parents were alive you see I this bad baby sitter who was a drop out tattoo artist and uh when I was about 7 she came over with some friends and they well put a tattoo on me thinking it would be cool and so they never knew." I was stuttering away from him slowly until he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Really?"

"Yes really." He stared at me intensely to make sure I wasn't lying. Then he started laughing.

"Wow you got a nice job for free from a drop out." I eventually joined in and then we ate a very tasty dinner on the couch and enjoyed a delicious dessert. Finally I was really ready for bed but Wolfram wasn't.

"Ah don't you just wanna stay up and then be so exhausted that you pass out in each others arms."

"No I wanna go to sleep knowing i went to sleep with you." I was yawning and sliding into Wolfram warm arms.

"Well I guess we could go to sleep but tomorrow," His voice softened to a whisper. "Well stay up for a special occasion."

" Um huh." I closed my eyes falling into a deep peaceful a maybe boyfriend.

I woke up the next Morning to a burning smell. I shot upright and ran to the kitchen surprised to see Wolfram in the apron I got him that he said he would never ever wear wearing it, and a surprise I tried to cook you breakfast but I failed horribly look on his face. I just started laughing at him I knew he knew he looked silly in that frilly apron and stupid with that look on and I just couldn't help myself. Eventually he stripped off the apron and handed the spatula off to me.

"You are the only master here please take back your worthy spatula."

"Haha, whatever. What do you want for breakfast I got all the other cooking done a day ago I just gotta put some in the oven and reheat them."

"Eh how about instead of cooking we eat the leftover cake." He batted his eyes like a child begging.

"Whatever." I took out the cake,put it on the table then passed the plate to Wolfram I wasn't really that hungry. He just shrugged and pushed the plate back in the middle. I didn't get it so I pushed the plate back to him. He just pushed it right back. We went on like this for like five minutes until I finally stood up.

"What weren't you the one that wanted it?"

"Yeah. But if your not gonna eat neither am I."

"Do you do this all the time?"

"How do you think I'm so skinny?"

"Never mind starve yourself I don't care. What if this happen if it doesn't snow..."

"What?"

"Uh Is it just me or is it already noon?"

"Oh yeah you were sleeping so soundly I just couldn't wake you up so it's like 2:14."

"And you didn't wake me up!"

"ne ne hold on a sec. if i'm correct wasn't it you who said you wanted to go to sleep knowing you fell asleep in my arms."

"Yeah but I have so much work to do and your gonna help me since you didn't wake me."

"Okay I kinda deserve that so what we gotta do." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen showing him where things went and how high and how long to cook things. In the end he did a pretty good job. Well next was the worst part the presents and or the food.

"So presents or food?"

"You know presents. I'll let you go first."

"How sweet well anyways here Merry Christmas." I handed Wolfram a big bow wrapped in elegant and intricate designs.

He marveled at it for a minute then decided to rip off the wrapping. I was a little devastated that all my hard work had been destroyed but the look on his face was priceless. It said it all I love you,thanks, and I told you so.

"It's- It's beautiful!" He squeezed me in a tight embrace. The white silk practically see through negligee was his new favorite out of the other pink one. This one was a pale white knee length negligee with thinner parts practically clear made designs with the most adorable ruffles at the trim of it.

"I'm glad you like it, but that's not all that's in there." He looked in the box again squealing (a rare thing for Wolfram to do) at the blue snowflake slippers and other negligee that matched. It was personally my favorite because it was ankle length and different designs of different white snow flakes on the black silk that resembles the night we met.

"Oh this makes my present seem like dirt now compared to what you got me."

"No just show me I'll love it no matter what." He pulled out a box from behind him fully recovered now. He got on one knee. I didn't want to believe it to be true. Until he started speaking in that low loving tone and said.

"Doll you are my love. I don't think I would be able to even live without you. You are my everything. I know we will be together and that my bet will not break that. You are my Juliet and I am your Romeo. Elizabeth Silana Feildrum will you make me the happiest luckiest man in the world and marry me?" My eyes filled with tears and my heart nearly burst at his proposal. I tackled him kissing him with a loving intent.

" Wolfram I will" I went back to kissing him. Enjoying my moment I pulled away. Warm salt water dipping on my fiance`'s face, but he didn't mind he just held me in his arms then whispered "I'm not done yet."

"What more could I possibly take you've already made me the happiest person in the world?"

"Well," He lifted me in a sitting position then got up himself he continued. "you could take me up on my offer."

"Wolf I could never that's to much."

"It's nothing you know I love you, and you love me so. Please take it."

"Wolfram I love you with all my heart, but I could never rely on someone else it would be to humiliating."

"Fine then would you please take the offer of the early wedding. I've already had it planned for a year now just say the date and it'll happen.'

"Wolfram your so organized. I love so much that I could wait a thousand year to marry you. I you wanna a have an early wedding I'll gladly take it. Just to know your mine forever." I squeezed his body as my yes. He was over joyed. Later we ate dinner but that was boring. After dinner we decided to go out for a late night we were walking down the alley we met in we stopped.

"So do you remember this place?"

"How could I forget It's where we met."

"Do you remember the day?"

"Like It was yesterday. _We were about 9 each and one day I had run out of the store looking for a way to escape my mother and her dresses. I ran down an ally about a block and a half away. Thinking I had escaped her I looked back while running and ran into you. I knocked both of us on the ground._

_"Dang it I thought no one was down here," I stood up brushing the dust off me then offering you a hand. "Sorry about that I was trying to escape my mother, who for some reason like to dress me up in girl cloths." You looked at my hand and slapped it. Stood up and looked down on me. You were taller by a few inches._

_"I can get up on my own, and I don't want to hear about you and your mother. I don't want to hear about anyone's parents."I watched as you acted so rudely to me. Then I laughed. You looked at me strangely then questioned. "Why are you laughing? I don't find any thing funny."_

_"It's just so weird my mom dresses me like a girl but I don't act like it. And you dress like a boy but act like me. I'm normally a snotty brat. Especially now I should have gone off on you I was trying to be nice, but I didn't there's something about you that," I stopped to brushing the bangs out of your eyes. " just makes me like you." You blushed then started._

_"Well I wouldn't be the one talking since you are wearing a negligee."_

_"She took me out of the house while I was asleep. I woke up in the store. But what about you your wearing a baseball cap to hide your hair. So what is it that you don't like parents for. I have a father left out on me and my mom dresses me in women's clothing." I took the cap off your head a while ago but you didn't notice._

_"My parents died in a car accident so I've been in a bad mood about four days."_

_"Whoa I don't blame you for earlier then. You have the right to be mad at me. So who are you staying with?"_

_"No one I'm just at home by my self._

_"Really? Lucky I wish I could be that way. How about we talk about it on the way back to my mother I think I've torchered her enough for today."_

_"Okay but let me do one thing first."_

_"What's that."_

_"This."Then you kissed me lightly for maybe a second but I was in shock so I don't know for sure. We started to leave the alley when a snow flake hit my nose. I looked up and you followed as it started to snow..._

"So this really is good bye then I guess."

"Huh what are you talking about?"He questioned.

"It's almost midnight if it doesn't snow then we'll be having that wedding awfully soon."

"Huh I didn't notice time flies when you don't know it." He turned away I felt it. the cold tip hit my nose.

"Wolfram look. It's snowing." You looked up as when we were kids and marveled at the snow that started slowly then poured down. We looked up happily enjoying the cold knowing it brought us the joy of a life time. You looked at the snow then at the smile of wonder on my face. Wrapping you arm around me and kissing me lightly...Like when we were kids.


End file.
